How To Have The Best Birthday, Mokuba Style!
by Mystrana
Summary: Mokuba's had his birthday, and now he's gonna throw a party for Yugi! (Final Chapter up, FINALLY!)
1. Part 1

"Hey Seto, Seto!" called out Mokuba Kaiba as he ran through the huge mansion that was his house. "Seeeetooooo!"  
  
"I'm in here, Mokuba," Seto Kaiba said, stepping out from one of the many doors. "What is it?"  
  
"My birthday is tomorrow!" Mokuba announced happily.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't forget, if that's what you're worried about," Kaiba said, smiling, and ruffling his brothers hair. "I have a present for you already, even."  
  
"I knew that, but I was wondering . . ." Mokuba looked at the ground, and said, "Could I have a birthday party?" He looked up hopefully, "There's a place, called Chuck E. Cheeses, and it's the coolest place! So can I please have a birthday party there, please Seto?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his younger brother, who was looking so sad and hopeful at the same time, and there was just no way he could refuse the littler boy. "Certainly. I'll go and book the place for tomorrow, and you can invite all your friends."  
  
"That's another thing," Mokuba asked, "I was wondering if you could have Yugi and his friends come! I like Yugi and Bakura; they're really nice to me. But if I asked them, they'd probably say no. But if you asked them, Seto, I know they'll come! Please?"  
  
Once again faced with the puppy dog pleading face of Mokuba, Kaiba could only say, "Sure, Mokuba. I'll talk to them this afternoon and tomorrow you can have your party."  
  
Kaiba was as good as his word. The next morning, he booked out the entire Chuck E. Cheese restaurant. Then he politely asked (read: threatened with dismemberment if they didn't come) every to come, and they all agreed to come.  
  
And so, Mokuba happily skipped into the brightly lit and cheery place that is Chuck E. Cheese. "Wow, this is great! Did you really book the entire place, Seto, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Kaiba paused before entering, and flinching at the brightness and cheerfulness that is Chuck E. Cheese. He glanced out a window and saw a squirrel sitting contently on a branch eating a piece of pizza. "That's just . . . wrong . . ."  
  
"When are the others getting here?" asked Mokuba, looking around excitedly. Save for the people working there, there was no one inside.  
  
"In a few minutes," Kaiba said, glancing at his high tech watch, which not only displayed the time, but also the phase of the moon, the tides, and the earths current distance from the sun.  
  
"I can't wait!" Mokuba said, very excited.  
  
Indeed, soon, everyone started arriving. First was Yami and Yugi. Yugi greeted Mokuba happily, and Yami and Kaiba sort of glared at each other.  
  
"I can't wait to play games, can you, Yugi?" Mokuba said happily.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" agreed Yugi, "Happy birthday Mokuba!" He handed the boy a present, and Kaiba and Yami both stopped glaring at each other long enough to notice that Mokuba was not less than two inches shorter than Yugi.  
  
After that, Bakura and his yami (who shall now be referred to as Ryou) arrived. Bakura and Yugi and Mokuba talked excitedly about the games they were going to play, and went to arrange Mokuba's presents in the meantime in the other half of the place.  
  
"Why am I here?" Ryou complained to Yami, who shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, who invites tomb raiders to their birthday party anyway?" Yami smirked. "Myself, being the king of games, it is OBVIOUS why I am here."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like a challenge to me," Ryou promptly said. "Come on, let's have a bet. Let's see who can get the most tickets today, shall we, Pharaoh?"  
  
"I can not turn down an offer like that," Yami said, "How about winner gets all the tickets?"  
  
"Alright, that's acceptable. May the best man - me - win," Ryou said happily.  
  
He and Yami didn't even bother to shake hands on it. Not like they'd even care to touch each others hand.  
  
Finally, the last person arrived. Malik (no yami; his yami was busy terrorizing peasants in Zimbabwe) entered the cheerful room and glared, instantly bringing the cheerfulness levels around him down to negative eight.  
  
"You!" he said, glaring at Yami. "Your days are numbered, Pharaoh! I'll get you today!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so, Malik!" He reached around to grab his cards, and Malik did the same.  
  
"Hey! No card duels in this building!" Kaiba called out. "Now everyone get their lazy butts into the other room."  
  
So they all went into the other room, which was the restaurant part of the building. Mokuba was grinning very happily as Yugi and Bakura arranged his tall pile of presents.  
  
"We're going to go on the Merry-Go-Round, aren't we, Yugi? And we're going to go through the tunnels too, right? And we'll bring Seto! It'll be great!" Mokuba was saying. Kaiba stalked up to the front and announced, "Alright you pathetic people. You all get ten tokens for being here, but if you want any more, you have to buy them. Go play your pathetic games!"  
  
"Seto, don't be mean to them," Mokuba said, "They all brought me presents!"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but smile at that, so he said nothing more, but tossed everyone a bag with ten game tokens.  
  
Instantly, Mokuba jumped up, and, grabbing Yugi and Bakura's hands, dragged them out to the other room, which was full of games.  
  
"He's excited, isn't he?" Yami said, following behind at a much more normal pace.  
  
"Just keep an eye on your tickets, Pharaoh, because I want you to see how pathetic you are," Ryou said, glaring. "When you lose, as you are destined to."  
  
Yami glared back.  
  
Malik went over to the games and spotted an innocent little purple box that was proclaimed to be 'Whack-a-gopher!' He wandered up to it, and blinked. "Such pathetic games." He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and placed a token into the machine. "Whack a gopher indeed." Ignoring the large mallet attached to the game, he got out the millennium rod, and got ready to strike.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba slowly wandered into the game area. "These all so stupid. However, they do not look too hard . . . and I see them as merely another change to defeat Yugi! Or his Yami. Whatever."  
  
He made his way over to a game called 'Dinoscore' which consisted of you launching tokens at a bunch of targets, each worth different amounts of tickets. Some were worth none. Kaiba placed a token in the shooter, and took aim.  
  
Click.  
  
"WHAT? I MISSED!?"  
  
Click.  
  
"I missed AGAIN?"  
  
Click.  
  
"This machine must be broken or something!"  
  
Thirty tries later, and not one ticket richer, Kaiba growled at the machine before turned to let the next person use it.  
  
Yami put his coin in the shooter, and took aim.  
  
Click.  
  
Kaiba watched as the coin bounced off every corner of the box before hitting the two hundred ticket target. Yami smirked.  
  
Kaiba stalked off, grumbling, to buy more tokens.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was busily whacking the gophers with his millennium rod, or, attempting to anyway. "Dammit I missed! And again! You stupid gopher! Take this! How could I have missed?"  
  
Angrily, he jammed the pointy part of the millennium rod into the machine.  
  
"Oops, are sparks supposed to fly from the game like this?" Malik turned away from the game and started whistling innocently, walking away as fast as he could.  
  
"Hmmmm," Mokuba said, eyeing the many games, "What should we do first?"  
  
"That looks like a fun game," Bakura said, pointing to a game where the object was to press a button to get a frog on the screen to catch the falling flies.  
  
"Ok, but lets go on the merry go round first," Mokuba said, pointing to it.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba easily climbed onto the small machine, and Bakura paused. "I seem to be a little, umm, tall for this . . ."  
  
"C'mon Bakura!" Mokuba said, "Please?" He gave Bakura sad, sad, sad puppy eyes, and Bakura had no choice but to duck down and climb onto the third horse. He was too tall to sit on it normally, so he sat sidesaddle, and Mokuba put a token into the machine. Cheesy music started playing, and the ride began.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba had gotten some new tokens, and was now eying a new game. Storm stopper. It consisted of a single round console, with flashing lights around the top. You had to press a button and depending where you stopped it was how many tickets you got.  
  
"This seems quite simple," Kaiba thought, putting a few tokens into the machine, and placing his hand over the button.  
  
Click.  
  
"One?!"  
  
Click.  
  
"One AGAIN?"  
  
Click.  
  
"I swear these games are fixed! They're SO fixed!"  
  
Click.  
  
Kaiba was about to pull his hair out in frustration, but he decided that doing that would not be a good idea, and besides, he'd look bad without hair.  
  
Growling, he placed another token in the machine. He was just about to press the button when . . .  
  
Click.  
  
Kaiba's head snapped up as flashing lights began to flash and blaring music began to blare. He glanced at the person who had came up and pressed the other button on the console.  
  
"Not you again!" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
Yami smirked, and collected his tickets. "Seems I truly am the king of game, no?"  
  
Kaiba scowled and walked off to buy more tokens.  
  
"Hmmmm," Malik said quietly to himself, spotting another game that caught his interest. "Spider stomp?" He walked up to a console that consisted of a platform you stood on and stomped on the lights as they lit up. "Mwahahahaha!" he laughed, the air around him becoming dark and evil. He stepped onto the console, and pressed 'start.'  
  
"Hey, this is pretty fun, isn't it?" Mokuba asked Yugi as the merry-go- round went around and around.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Yugi said happily.  
  
"I'm starting to get dizzy," Bakura said, his face holding a tint of greenness. "This ride's been going for five minutes now, don't you think that's a bit long?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "Nah, we're just getting a good ride for our money!"  
  
Kaiba grinned as he held a token out, "Now I shall finally play a game I can totally master! There is no chance I can lose!" He put a token into the Skee-ball machine, and got ready to plan. He was so absorbed in winning that he didn't notice as Ryou snuck up behind him and stole his few tickets.  
  
Malik pressed the 'hard' difficultly; he was sure he could handle it. Instantly, two lights lit up and he stomped on them quickly. As soon as he had done that, two more lit up in their place.  
  
'This is harder than I perceived, but I have the millennium rod!' Malik thought, and stomped on the lights. Only one light lit up and he easily hit it. 'They're trying to lull me into a sense of security!' Only one more light lit up. 'I refuse to be tricked!' Only one more lit up. 'Ok, maybe it's almost over.'  
  
He relaxed a tad, and immediately three lit up. 'noooo!' he thought as he slammed one with one foot, another with his other foot, and stuck out the millennium rod to get the third one, but overshot and fell on his butt.  
  
Um, if it was any consolation to him, he did manage to hit all three, ending the game with a perfect score.  
  
'Ouch. . . .' he thought angrily, and glared at the game. "No game should dare to try to hurt me!" He put the millennium rod through the base of the game and stalked off as smoke started pouring forth.  
  
"Come on, 100!" Kaiba said as he rolled the ball down the lane. "WHAT? TEN POINTS! THIS GAME IS RIGGED TOO!"  
  
Suddenly, flashing lights began flashing at the lane next to him; Yami had gotten a perfect score of 900.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Kaiba and stalked off to buy more tokens.  
  
Only he didn't have any time to buy tokens as someone announced, "Will all participants of Mokuba Kaiba's Birthday Party please report to the party room?"  
  
Kaiba scowled as he stalked over there. "That would be all of us."  
  
A few minutes later, Yami entered, holding a ton of tickets, and Ryou entered behind him, also with a ton of tickets. Malik stormed in behind them, muttering angrily about stupid games that broke too easily.  
  
Three minutes later, Kaiba said, "Ok, now it could just be me, but when you have a birthday party, doesn't the person receiving the party usually come when their party is announced?"  
  
"Where IS Mokuba, anyway?" asked Yami.  
  
"I saw him riding the merry go round," said Ryou, shrugging, and stealing a couple of Yami's tickets.  
  
"That should be done in a minute, then," Kaiba said, and everyone sat down, staring at the cake.  
  
Five minutes later, neither Mokuba nor Yugi nor Bakura had arrived.  
  
"Alright, that's it, let's go find him," growled Kaiba, worried that Bakura and Yugi might have hurt his little brother. Of course, that was a stupid idea as both Yugi and Bakura were perfectly nice.  
  
"Get me off of this," sighed Bakura as he turned a shade greener.  
  
"This ride has been going for quite awhile," Yugi agreed.  
  
"Wheee!" said Mokuba.  
  
"There you have it," Malik said drolly, "They're on the bloody merry go round."  
  
"C'mon Mokuba, it's time for cake. Get off the Merry-go-round," Kaiba said.  
  
"But Seto, that's a waste of my token and you always say that nothing should never ever be wasted! You said so, Seto, you said so!" Mokuba said.  
  
"But . . . but . . ." Kaiba sighed. "Your cake will get warm," he warned, but said nothing else.  
  
Bakura groaned and turned a shade greener.  
  
Malik growled and said, "Oh, enough of this!" Taking out his ever faithful millennium rod, he smashed it into the side of the merry go round, causing it to slowly sputter to a stop.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Mokuba asked, tears threatening to spring forth as his eyes got huge and sad.  
  
And it was living proof that no one could possibly upset the cuteness that is Mokuba Kaiba as Malik actually sighed and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"C'mon Mokuba, let's go get cake," Kaiba said, and Mokuba instantly darted into the party room, merry go round long forgotten.  
  
Following after Mokuba, Kaiba sighed, but he had to admit - Mokuba was just too freaking cute and stuff for his own good. He could get anyone to do anything for him.  
  
Inside the party room, everyone sat down, and Mokuba looked at his cake happily. Yugi sat on one side of him, and Kaiba on the other.  
  
"Wow, this looks like a great cake, Mokuba," Yugi said.  
  
"My brother Seto ordered it specially for me! It's chocolate with white frosting and raspberry jam!" Mokuba said, hugging his brother, who couldn't help but to smile.  
  
Some people came in and put pitchers of pop on the table. Instantly, everyone started grabbing for them to get some pop.  
  
Yami and Ryou both reached for the cherry coke, and then glared at each other. After a long but exciting glaring contest, Yami finally blinked, and Ryou grabbed the pitcher happily. After he poured the drink into his cup he added about fifteen packets of sugar.  
  
Yami scowled as he poured himself some cherry coke and then added sugar himself.  
  
Bakura got some diet coke, Yugi got coke, Mokuba got root beer, and then everyone glanced at Malik, who was pouting.  
  
"It doesn't fit your image to pout," Yami said, "What's the matter?"  
  
Malik glared, "Like I'd tell YOU!" he stared at the table and glared again.  
  
"What is it, Malik?" Yugi asked. "You can tell us, we're your friends."  
  
"Or not," Yami muttered.  
  
Malik shot a dirty look at Yami, and still said nothing.  
  
"Just leave him alone," Kaiba said, pouring himself a cup of water.  
  
Ryou glanced at Malik. "What's up?"  
  
Malik's eyes darted back and forth, and then he leaned over and muttered something to Ryou, who suddenly grinned before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Don't LAUGH!" Malik said, standing up and a dark cloud forming over him. A lightning bolt flashed, nearly taking off Kaiba's head.  
  
"Hey, watch it," He said, sipping his water.  
  
"I can't believe that set you off, Malik," Ryou muttered, holding back a chuckle.  
  
"What did he say?" everyone asked, crowding around Ryou. "Tell me! Tell us! Tell us!"  
  
Ryou glanced at Malik, who glared, but was unable to stop Ryou from saying, "Malik is upset because they didn't serve any fizzy fruit punch and that's all he likes to drink."  
  
Malik glared at them all before putting his head on the table.  
  
"Well, you could have just told us," sighed Kaiba, rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers and almost instantly a person came up to the table with a pitcher full of fizzy fruit punch. "Now, any more complaints, or can we get started with this?"  
  
No one said anything, so Kaiba nodded, and a new person came up to the table and lit the candles on Mokuba's cake.  
  
"Make a wish, Mokuba!" Kaiba said, and for a moment everyone stared dubiously at Kaiba who was looking all excited at the fact that his little baby brother was getting a year older.  
  
Just as Mokuba was about to make a wish, the lights dimmed, and cheesy music began to play. A large costumed figure came out of the shadows, and smiled at everyone. "Heya kids!" he said. "How are you today?"  
  
"Heya Chuck E!" Mokuba said happily, "It's my birthday today!"  
  
Malik and Ryou were burying their arms in shame as the furry creature danced around the table singing happy birthday. Finally, he finished his song with a flourish, and then went around the table and hugged everyone. Both Yugi and Bakura hugged back, as did Mokuba, but Kaiba, Ryou and Malik looked ready to kill something as the furry . . . thing . . . hugged them.  
  
And then it disappeared into the shadows and everyone rejoiced. Except for Mokuba, Yugi and Bakura, of course.  
  
"That was the most traumatizing experience in my life," Malik stated simply, and Ryou and Kaiba nodded while Mokuba blew out the candles.  
  
The cake was then cut and served, and everyone had to admit it was probably the best cake they had ever had in their lives.  
  
"Well, duh," Kaiba told them, "Seeing as I paid $250 for it!"  
  
While everyone gasped over how much Kaiba paid for a single cake, Kaiba stole the last piece. Ryou stole twenty of Malik's tickets. Yugi grinned.  
  
"250 dollars," muttered Yami as he shook his head, eating his piece of cake. "Hmmm, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's 250 divided by 7?"  
  
"Roughly 35, why?"  
  
Yami just simply groaned. "And Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's 35 divided by 11?"  
  
"Roughly 3, why?"  
  
Yami groaned again. "Three dollars per bite of cake. Kaiba, you're nuts."  
  
Kaiba grinned before laughing insanely. 


	2. Part 2

Hmmmm, for purposes unknown, I will start referring to normal Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura? Ok? Ok!  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, the cake was all gone, although Kaiba still had yet to stop laughing evilly and eat his last piece, so Bakura stole and ate it for him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" finished Kaiba. He looked at his plate, "Hey, where'd my cake go?"  
  
Bakura hastily wiped the crumbs from his mouth and smirked, "Don't look at me."  
  
Malik contently finished his fizzy fruit juice, and glanced at Bakura. "What happens now?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I think we're done."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "No, now I get to open my presents! It's the best part of ANY party. Haven't you ever been to a birthday party before, anyway?" He smiled happily as Yugi and Ryou carried a pile of presents over to him. The presents were arranged by width, height, and length, and also color of wrapping paper.  
  
"Oh, presents, right," Malik said, looking confused. "I want a present."  
  
Bakura shoved a piece of confetti into his hands. "There you go."  
  
"That doesn't count!" Malik said, pulling out his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Hey, don't fight until AFTER he's opened his presents, ok?" Yugi said, giving them all sad puppy eyes, and even Malik couldn't help but say 'Fine.'  
  
Mokuba took his first present, which was wrapped in dark blue paper, and opened it. "Oh," he said, "It's from Bakura!"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"A lock pick set and a book of Do-It-Yourself-Theft."  
  
Kaiba groaned. Yami smirked, "Now you can't hide the sugar from him any more! Better watch out!"  
  
Mokuba's next present was from Yami and Yugi (they got him a present together) and it was, of course, a deck of cards.  
  
"Thank you Yugi!" Mokuba said, hugging the smaller of the two Yugi's.  
  
The next present, wrapped in violet wrapping paper, was obviously from Malik. It was even more obvious as inside it contained three different knifes, a sword and two daggers.  
  
"Malik! Quit trying to get my brother to be evil!" Kaiba said, startling Malik who was trying to put hot pepper into Yami's drink.  
  
"What? Are you afraid he'll become eviler than you?" taunted Malik as Yami saw what he was doing and grabbed his drink.  
  
"Shut up! That has nothing to do with it!" Kaiba turned and his jacket flared out dramatically behind him. "Nothing at all," He repeated stubbornly.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry Seto, I'll ALWAYS think of you as my best evil brother!" Mokuba said, opening a present from Ryou, which was a new sweater.  
  
"You really mean it?" Kaiba asked, his eyes suddenly going all huge and sparkly.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, but not if you keep this up," Mokuba said, trying on the sweater. Ryou was pleased to note that it fit perfectly.  
  
"Oh. Right." Kaiba turned around once again, and his jacket flew out behind him, dramatically of course. He sighed, for emphasis, and then turned back around and pointed at some random peon. "Clean up the wrapping paper."  
  
The peon scurried off to get a bag, and the group decided to return back to the games, seeing as they all had enough money to buy some more tokens anyway.  
  
"Are there any duel machines around here? I could really use a duel right about now. Did anyone else bring their cards? I want to duel! Duel!" Yami said, starting to pace back and forth.  
  
"Ummm, Yami, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
He didn't get a reply because Mokuba tugged at his arm. "C'mon Yugi, can we go play Air Hockey?"  
  
Yami was now running around in circles.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let him have all that sugar," Yugi told himself as he was dragged off to Air Hockey table. "He's never had that much sugar before . . . and, oh crap! Bakura had just as much sugar, so that means . . ."  
  
Indeed Bakura and Yami were running around yelling at each other, on the peak of sugar highs.  
  
"Oh well, not my problem. For now," Yugi thought as he went to one side of the air hockey table. Mokuba went to the other side and Ryou stood on the side, to watch.  
  
'Anything is better than that possessed merry go round.'  
  
Yami glared at Bakura. "So, tomb robber, I have yet to see you attempt a game? Have you given up before you even started? Am I the winner!?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow as the two yami's argued with each other. And then a new game caught his eye. It was a very simple game; all you had to do was push a button that said Start, and a pointer would spin around a large circle. Then you pressed Stop and wherever the pointer landed was how many tickets you'd get.  
  
He placed a token into the console and pressed start. A moment later, he pressed stop. "C'mon . . . c'mon . . . I just KNOW it's going to land on the fifty . . . OH SH-"  
  
He covered his mouth slightly since he didn't want Mokuba to hear, and then said it quietly. He glared at the pointer, which had landed on a line. No tickets came out.  
  
After kicking the machine, he pressed start again.  
  
He pressed stop.  
  
No tickets.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
"I SWEAR THESE MACHINES NEED TO BE CHUCKED OUT THE WINDOW AND TURNED INTO FIRE WOOD!" Kaiba screamed angrily.  
  
Malik popped up out of nowhere with his Millennium rod at the ready. "What can I destroy? What can I destroy? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
  
"Not right now," Kaiba grumbled, and as he and Malik argued over who got to destroy the machine, Yami went up to it, put a token in it, pressed stop, and got fifty tickets.  
  
"I'm GOING to kill that guy," Kaiba muttered and stalked off to buy more tokens.  
  
"Let me help. PLEASE!" Malik said, jabbing the Millennium rod through the machine after Yami had skipped, yes, skipped, off.  
  
Kaiba was just about to find a game to play that was worthy of him playing it when he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
  
"Hey, Seto," Mokuba said, "Guess what! I beat Yugi in air hockey!"  
  
"Good job, Mokuba," Kaiba said smiling.  
  
"And now we wanna go in the tunnels. Will you go in the tunnels with us? Please?" Mokuba said, referring to the network of tunnels above the games that you could go up in and climb around. "C'mon, please?" He gave his saddest puppy eyes ever.  
  
"I. . . don't think I'll fit in there . . ." Kaiba said.  
  
Yami and Bakura skipped by. "We're going in there!"  
  
"I'll get there first!"  
  
"Oh, you just TRY, but don't cry when you lose."  
  
"Winner gets five tickets from the loser."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Yami and Bakura ran up to the tubes, and Kaiba, Mokuba and Malik stared at them.  
  
"Well, I'm not letting Yami have any more sugar," Yugi said as he came up to the group.  
  
"I don't think Bakura is getting any sugar for a week, either," Ryou said, sighing.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" called Bakura from up in the tunnels. "And I'm going to steal your sugar stash! Yeah, don't think I don't know about that! I'm the MASTER robber here, nothing is safe! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Hey, Bakura," Yami's voice came, "I beat you."  
  
Bakura stopped laughing and for the next few minutes, there was silence in the tunnels.  
  
"Ummm, maybe we ought to go see if they're ok?" suggested Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, even thought he DID threaten to steal my sugar . . . " Ryou said, sighing.  
  
They ran up into the tunnels.  
  
Malik looked at the tunnels interestedly. "Hmmmmm, I wonder how hard it would be cut the supports holding those things up?" He grinned as he took out his Millennium rod once again, and took off after Yugi and Bakura.  
  
"C'mon Seto, everyone else is going!" Mokuba said.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to follow the crowd," sighed Kaiba, but he knew he was beat. He sighed and walked towards the tunnels, his jacket flying out behind him in protest.  
  
Up in the tunnels, Yugi and Ryou were looking for their yami's, and having a lot of fun doing so.  
  
"This is fun!" Yugi said as he poked his head around a corner, looking to see whether they should go left or right. "Let's go left."  
  
"Okidoki," agreed Ryou and they went left.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was busily examining the tunnels for weak points, and poking at random parts with his millennium rod.  
  
He passed by Yami and Bakura, who were currently having a staring contest. They were still on their sugar highs.  
  
He passed by Kaiba and Mokuba, who seemed to be arguing about something. Kaiba was complaining that his coat couldn't fan out behind him in the small enclosed space of the tunnels, and Mokuba was telling him that it would be perfectly fine.  
  
Malik grinned insanely to himself, although for a brief moment he wished he could be with his yami and torturing peasants in Africa. The fresh air was so much more invigorating for mischief than a cheery place like this.  
  
He pushed that thought out of his mind as he finally reached the first place he had been looking for. It was a dead end, but that didn't stop him in the least; using the millennium rod as a screwdriver, he unscrewed the piece that made the wall of the tunnel. Next, he sat on the edge of the tunnel, and began to saw at the rope holding it in place.  
  
"You're going to blink," Bakura said, grinning. "You're going to blink and become a failure! I have found the one game you cannot win!" He would have burst into maniacal laughter, but that would have caused him to blink so he did nothing.  
  
"I am NOT going to blink," Yami said, concentrating on getting his eyes not to water. It wasn't HIS fault he had such huge eyes and they dried out so quickly.  
  
The two were concentrating so hard on not blinking that neither yami noticed as their respective hikari snuck up behind them.  
  
'On the count of three,' mouthed Yugi. 'One, two, THREE!'  
  
He and Ryou both jumped forward and pushed their yami's together. Yami and Bakura were so startled by this that both of them blinked at the exact same time, and fell into a heap on top of each other.  
  
"Alright, there's going to be hell to pay for that," promised Bakura as he finally regained his senses and noticed what had happened.  
  
"Didn't do nothing," said Ryou innocently, with a perfect 'can't you trust me?' face on.  
  
Yugi gave Yami the exact same look.  
  
Whether it was because they were still on the sugar highs, or just didn't care, both Bakura and Yami shrugged.  
  
"Hey, tomb robber," Yami said.  
  
"Yeah, pharaoh?" Bakura replied.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Yami took off on his hands and knees, crawling through the tunnels.  
  
Bakura immediately followed, yelling, "If I catch you I get ten of your tickets! Five of which are MINE anyway!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou blinked in amazement.  
  
"Definitely no more sugar. Ever." They said in unison.  
  
Suddenly there was a small jolt to the tunnels; barely noticeably, but Malik felt it. "Ahh, yes," he whispered to no one in particular. "Only five or six more ropes to cut, and these will all come crashing down." He closed his eyes and laughed manically.  
  
When he opened them there was a girl in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am TRYING to have a maniacal moment here," Malik said, "And how'd you get in here anyway? I don't know you, therefore you must not be a friend of Yugi's. Not that I keep track on who Yugi is friends with, of course."  
  
"I'm Kaisa," replied the girl. "I came in through the squirrel hole over there." She pointed to a spot in the tunnels. "How else do you think the squirrels steal all that pizza?"  
  
Malik blinked, and hit himself in the head, before sighing and saying, "That's great, but I have to go unleash my MASTER PLAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Ummm, right then," Kaisa said, "I'll be over here by the squirrel hole if you want to talk!" She grinned and sat down.  
  
Malik shook his head in disbelief before starting to crawl through the tunnels again. But then he paused and asked, "Ummm, you know, you're a little bigger than a squirrel, so how did you get through a squirrel hole?"  
  
"There's a ton of squirrels. Duh."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Malik crawled away as fast as he could. 'Squirrels.' The thought of that made him shudder, and he vowed to cut down the tunnels as fast as he could.  
  
He passed by Mokuba and Kaiba again; this time Kaiba was near a vent so that his coat would move slightly, but not much. He was complaining again, and Mokuba was sighing.  
  
"C'mon big brother," Mokuba said, "Just forget about the coat for now. I want to have fun! It's my birthday!"  
  
"But . . .but . . . my jacket," muttered Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba sighed.  
  
Malik had to keep from laughing as he made his way through the tunnels.  
  
"Watch OUT!" Yami called as he crawled through the tunnels as fast as he could. "I've got an angry tomb robber on my tail!"  
  
Malik, of course, sat down in the middle of the tunnel, blocking Yami from getting past.  
  
"Move! If he catches me, I lose ten tickets!"  
  
"I think I happen to like it right here," Malik said, leaning back and blocking the tunnel even more.  
  
"C'mon, please move!" Yami said.  
  
"Only if you say 'Malik Ishtar is the most amazing person in the world and I will be his slave forever!'"  
  
"Ummm, no."  
  
"Do you really want to lose ten tickets?" Malik asked.  
  
Yami could hear Bakura closing in on him. 'Do I really want the ten tickets? Is being Malik's slave for the rest of eternity really that bad when I'm faced with the prospect of losing ten tickets?'  
  
A second later, a second voice in Yami's head screamed, 'HELL YEAH! GET OUT OF HERE!' So Yami scrambled right over Malik as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey, that HURT," complained Malik. He was about to get up to go cut more ropes when Bakura crawled over him too. "Thanks a lot!" he called sarcastically to the tomb robber.  
  
"Welcome," replied Bakura, pocketing the tickets he had grabbed off of Malik while crawling over him. He chased after Yami.  
  
Malik groaned, and set out with a renewed passion to cut down the tunnels. And QUICKLY.  
  
Luckily for him, the next to ropes were both nearby, and they were mostly easy to cut through. Plus, by the time he got to the fourth and fifth ropes, they were already beginning to strain under the weight of the tunnels.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud snap.  
  
The tunnels came crashing down, just as Bakura was about to catch Yami.  
  
"YOU STUPID PHARAOH! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"  
  
"PLEASE! LIKE I'M THAT STUPID!"  
  
Yugi sighed. Ryou sighed. Kaiba stood up and grinned; his coat once again able to fan out behind him gracefully. Mokuba sighed. Malik fingered his millennium rod happily. Yami and Bakura argued.  
  
No one noticed the squirrel and Kaisa sneaking out the squirrel hole with pizza.  
  
Finally Yugi said loudly, "Stop shouting Yami or I'm sending you to the puzzle!"  
  
"Same here, Bakura, or it's back to the ring for you."  
  
Instantly, both tomb robber and pharaoh shut up.  
  
Ignoring the pile of rubble that had once been tunnels and games, they all went to the little machines that you fed your tickets to, and it told you how many you had.  
  
"Yay! The best part!" Mokuba said. He jumped up to a machine and started feeding it tickets. He ended up with 298.  
  
Kaiba put his hand in his pockets, and felt to the very bottom of them. He came up with one ticket. He pouted.  
  
Yugi and Ryou put their tickets together and got 333.  
  
Malik threatened the machine with the millennium rod when it said he only had 432 tickets, but the machine didn't do anything, so he destroyed it.  
  
Finally, Bakura and Yami stepped up to the machines. They glared at each other, and yelled at the top of their lungs, "DUEL!" before feeding the machine their tickets as fast as they could.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the two feed the machine ticket after ticket.  
  
"Ya know," Mokuba said suddenly, "I never saw Bakura at a single game."  
  
"Neither did I," said Kaiba.  
  
"I was too busy destroying the machines," Malik said.  
  
Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
"I guess that's why Bakura was so friendly to me, and patting me on the back and stuff," sighed Ryou, "He must have taken most of our tickets."  
  
"Oh well, Ryou, we can always come back."  
  
"Yeah, Yugi, you can have your party here," Mokuba said happily.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Although they might not let us back in after what Malik did."  
  
Malik glared, "I didn't do nothing! It's all the squirrel's fault! I blame the squirrels!"  
  
For a minute everything was quiet as Yami and Bakura continued to feed tickets into the machines.  
  
"How many tickets do they have?" Mokuba asked in awe.  
  
Kaiba glared at Yami, "Well, Yami was winning every single game, so I'm not surprised in the least that he has so many tickets." He muttered to himself, "I'll bet he cheated . . . those games were so rigged. . ."  
  
Finally, Yami and Bakura got down to their last string of tickets. They both paused, and glared at each other. It was a tense moment.  
  
"They're tied, 978 to 978," Whispered Ryou quietly, but it seemed incredibly loud in the tense situation.  
  
"You can always give up now, stupid pharaoh," Bakura said, "Just hand your tickets over and I won't gloat at you."  
  
"Never."  
  
They glared at each other a moment more before putting their last tickets in the machine.  
  
979. 980. 981. 982. 983. 984. . . .  
  
"The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife," Malik smirked. He sliced the air a few times with the millennium rod to prove his point.  
  
"What is your final count?" Yami ordered.  
  
"What's yours?" Bakura replied.  
  
The two glared at each other, each refusing to say, until Yugi finally suggested they say it at the exact same time as to make everything fair and whatnot.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "998."  
  
Yami looked at Bakura. "998."  
  
"You're KIDDING ME!" Bakura screamed. "Why didn't I steal those two tickets from Mokuba when I had the chance? Why did I have to feel sorry for the kid!? WHY?!?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Yami said, "Hold on. I think I might have more tickets." He checked his pockets, and came up with two tickets.  
  
"No way," muttered Bakura, frantically searching his pockets. "NO!"  
  
Yami smirked and put the two tickets up to the machine.  
  
Yugi frowned and said, "Is this the part where Yami does the nice thing and gives Bakura a ticket so that they have an equal amount?"  
  
"It should be," Ryou said, "And even with those two, I wouldn't be surprised . . ."  
  
Yami paused, and glanced at Bakura, who was looking oh-so-sad and pitiful. It would be so easy to just give him one ticket and everything would be alright.  
  
Are you KIDDING?  
  
Yami feed the machine the two tickets, and pressed 'print' getting his receipt proclaiming he had 1000 tickets. With a strangled cry, Bakura pressed 'print' on his machine getting a receipt proclaiming he had 998 tickets.  
  
"You know the bet, Bakura," Yami said. "Hand over your tickets."  
  
Bakura grimaced. "But I worked SO hard to steal them!"  
  
In the end, Yami felt a little sorry for Bakura, and gave him 200 tickets to use. Kaiba sighed; he had gotten the least tickets and he had spent so much money!  
  
As they left the bright, cheerful building, Mokuba grinned and said, "Yugi, when's your birthday? I can have Kaiba throw a party for you here!"  
  
Kaiba groaned, and sighed as the squirrels started throwing pizza crust at him. 


	3. Part 3

^_^  
  
The just last week birthday boy ran through the halls of the Seto Kaiba Mansion calling for his older brother, Seto Kaiba the busy business man .  
  
"Seto! Setoooooooooooo!" Mokuba called, 'Where are you Seto?"  
  
The one and only Seto Kaiba came out of one of the many doors. "Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"Seto, it's Yugi's birthday in THREE days. Can we PLEASE throw him a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheeses?" Mokuba asked, smiling at his older brother.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto began, pushing a bit of his hair behind his ear, and looking out the window that was there just so Seto could look out of it for dramatic effect, "You know we were banned in the Chuck E. Cheeses because Malik set fire to it and knocked down the tunnels."  
  
"I know that," Mokuba replied, "But I did some research and found another Chuck E. Cheese. And the building has extra strength tunnels so Malik can't cut them down, so please?"  
  
"How far away is it?" Seto replied immediately.  
  
Mokuba looked down at the ground. "Only 65 miles away, Seto."  
  
Seto sighed. "Mokuba, that is a long way away and -"  
  
He was cut off by Mokuba, who was making the saddest puppy eyes. "Seto, we can pick them all up in our limo and take them there, please? Yugi is my friend and I want him to have a good birthday party."  
  
"Very well," Seto relented. "You may call everyone you wish to and invite them to Yugi's party."  
  
"Thank you so much, Seto!" Mokuba smiled and hugged his older brother happily. "I'm gonna go call everyone right now!"  
  
Mokuba did just that. The next morning, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik were on the front step of the Seto Kaiba Mansion and Seto had booked the Chuck E. Cheese restaurant out for the day.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yugi," Ryou said as they waited for Seto to answer the door.  
  
"Thanks," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Same here," muttered Bakura.  
  
"And here," Malik said. "My yami would be here, except he's busy terrorizing peasants in Byzantine."  
  
"Oh. Of course," Yugi said, blinking.  
  
At that moment, however, Seto Kaiba opened the door and the group went inside.  
  
"Alright, everyone," Seto said, "As you know, we're going to a new Chuck E. Cheese today to celebrate Yugi's birthday. There is to be NO cutting down of the tunnels and/or destroying of the machines, alright?"  
  
Malik sighed and nodded.  
  
"Furthermore," Seto continued, "In interest of seeing how good people are at games, I will buy everyone 250 tokens. How you spend them is up to you, but the winner - the person with the most tickets - will get a special prize."  
  
"Ya know you're just gonna lose," taunted Bakura.  
  
"Shut up," replied Seto. "And everyone, get in the limo. We've got a short drive."  
  
Everyone got into the limo. It was a VERY spacious limo, with room for all of them, and room to spare. Yugi and Yami were sitting in the front, facing the back, where Ryou, Bakura, and Malik were sitting. On the side sat Mokuba and Seto.  
  
The ride itself was just over an hour. At the end of it, it was safe to say that no matter how spacious the limo is, you should never stick seven people in it, especially when many of those said seven people are rivals with at least one other person in the limo.  
  
"Yami, what's that?" Yugi pointed as they got out of the limo.  
  
Yami looked at where Yugi was pointing. He sweatdropped. "Yugi, that's a squirrel. . . drinking . . . a cup of pop with a straw."  
  
"That's what I though," Yugi muttered, "But I was hoping I was wrong for once."  
  
"Come on Yugi! Let's go inside! It's YOUR birthday!" Mokuba said happily, dragging Yugi inside.  
  
"Arlight, everyone," Seto called for everyone's attention once they were inside. "Here are your tokens. Knock yourselves out." He threw the bags of tokens at them. Malik, Bakura, and Yami caught them perfectly. Yugi and Mokuba missed and Ryou's landed smack on top of his head. "I didn't mean literally," Seto added.  
  
"Sorry," Ryou said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Bakura replied. He pulled the token bag off of Ryou's head. "Now, go and play your little games."  
  
"Ummmm, of course. Right." Ryou said, and slowly walked off.  
  
"Pizza and cake in an hour," Seto called out, even though it wasn't noisy at all.  
  
Instantly Mokuba grabbed Ryou's and Yugi's hands.  
  
"Wait, wait," Ryou said, "I gotta arrange Yugi's presents!"  
  
"Thanks, Ryou," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"No problem."  
  
So Mokuba waited somewhat patiently for a few minutes while Ryou finished arranging the presents, and then he grabbed Ryou's hand again and the three of them went to the games section to see what there was there. Just, as Yugi said, 'No Merry-Go-Round.'  
  
"Ok, let's go into the tunnels right away then, ok?" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Ok, why not?" shrugged Ryou.  
  
"As long as we're safe from Malik," agreed Yugi. The three of them made their way up into the tunnels and just crawled around for a bit, finally peering out of a window to see Seto Kaiba stepping up to the console of a game that involved putting a token down a tube that would shoot the token at a moving scoreboard. If it got through the scoreboard, you'd get tickets.  
  
"Practically impossible to lose at," Seto assured himself, and put his token in.  
  
The token missed.  
  
"Ok, ok, mostly impossible to lose."  
  
The token missed.  
  
"Three's a charm, right?"  
  
The token missed.  
  
Up in the tunnels, Yugi couldn't help but to laugh as Seto stormed away angrily, and then Yami went over, put a token in, and got fifty tickets.  
  
"Geeze, I guess we can see who's going to win, hey, Yugi?" Ryou said, blinking in awe.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Yugi replied.  
  
They moved along in the tunnels until they came to another window, where they could see Malik going to a game console. He looked at it, shook his head, destroyed it, and moved on to the next console.  
  
Repeat, repeat, repeat.  
  
"I, erm, don't think there will be any games left at this rate," sighed Yugi. "We'd better get down and play some right away."  
  
Mokuba nodded, "I agree. But can we go all the way around the tunnels? They're shaped like a circle so we'll get out in about the same amount of time."  
  
"I guess so," Ryou agreed, and the three of them made their way around the tunnels. However, there was a branching tunnel that was bright green, and Ryou felt compelled to look. Yugi and Mokuba followed.  
  
"I love the tunnels," Mokuba said happily.  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "We've got some time."  
  
A new voice spoke up, "Too much time can be bad for you."  
  
Yugi blinked. A thin blonde girl was sitting at the end of the tunnel, looking out the window. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ummm, well, I'm just sitting here. And watching Malik," The girl sighed happily. "You can just ignore me. But can I have some cake?"  
  
Ryou blinked as well. This girl seemed to be insane.  
  
"Well, if you want to know, my name is Mysty," the girl finally said, not taking her eyes off of Malik, and then she added very quietly, "And I'm just a self insert to drool over Malik."  
  
"What was that?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
"Nothing," replied Mysty immediately.  
  
Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba exchanged glances, and then left quickly. In a hurry they all climbed out of the tunnels to find all of the games in the room in smoldering heaps on the floor. Seto seemed to be arguing with the manager of the place.  
  
"Every single one! Look! Not a single game isn't destroyed!" yelled the manager, "Because of you and that blonde guy!"  
  
Malik smirked, fingering his Millennium Rod appreciatively. "They sucked. I made it all better."  
  
"Now I'll go out of business! GET OUT!" screeched the manager.  
  
"Do get a hold on yourself," Seto said, with a bored edge to his voice. He pulled out a cellphone and punched in a number. "Yeah, this is Kaiba. I need a shipment of #3456a2. Immediately, if not sooner." He hung up. "Ok, give them a minute."  
  
The manager looked at Seto suspiciously. "What did you order, and moreover, how will they know where to bring whatever you ordered?"  
  
"I didn't order drugs or anything, geez! There are kids here!" Seto replied.  
  
The manager glanced at Yugi and Mokuba. "Are they both celebrating their birthdays? Twins or something?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped and Mokuba forced himself to grin and not laugh at Yugi. "We're not brothers. We're celebrating Yugi's birthday."  
  
"Which reminds me," The manager added, "You guys need to get out!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "They'll know where I am. The shipment will arrive in a bit. Let's go have cake while we wait, shall we?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea!" Ryou said quickly. Bakura and Malik nodded in the back.  
  
"I wanna open my presents too," Yugi said to the manager, with his hopefullest smile, "And my friend arranged them all nice for me, so I don't want to move them and make him do it all over again."  
  
The manager sighed. "Fine kid, you can have your cake and presents. But then you need to get out."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly. "Thank you sir!"  
  
The manager couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome." He sighed and went back to his office. "You'd better clear out afterwards!" He yelled to Seto.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Seto replied, "Let's go eat cake and stuff."  
  
They went into the dinning section of the place, and everyone sat down.  
  
Since the waiters and waitresses had all left when Malik destroyed the machines, Seto went and picked up a few pizza's from the conveniently located pizza place next door. He also got sixteen liters of pop from the conveniently located convenience store next to the pizza place.  
  
"Fizzy punch, sprite, coke, root beer, orange pop, mountain dew, lemonade, I got everything," Seto announced, and, well aware of Malik's addiction to fizzy punch, had gotten four liters of it. "And a bunch of pizza. So eat it."  
  
They didn't need telling twice. Everyone ate the pizza and drank the pop. Before they brought out the cake, however, Yugi opened his presents.  
  
Seto and Mokuba got him a new duel monsters card holder.  
  
Ryou and Bakura got him two new shirts; one, a deep blue t-shirt with the words 'Dueler' in gold on the front, and the other a blood red shirt with black writing that said 'I might look little, but my friend will beat you up.'  
  
Yami got his hikari a box of Japanese candy that included Ramune and pocky.  
  
And Malik got Yugi a box of mild explosives, also known as dysfunctional fireworks.  
  
"Gee, thanks, you guys," Yugi smiled, thanking each person. He put the wrapping paper (which he had ripped carefully off of each box) to the side and smiled at everyone in turn. The room seemed to be brighter just with his smiles. It was actually rather disturbing.  
  
"Alright, alright, time for cake," Seto announced.  
  
But just as he was about to get the cake out and cut it, there was a knock at the door, and several FedEx men came in, dragging several boxes with them.  
  
"Oh, good, my order arrived," Seto said.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," replied Seto. 


	4. Part 4

Author Notes: Mwa! I'm back! Only months late with the final piece to this story! Review and I might even add someone elses birthday (actually, I won't, but I'll consider writing them a separate birthday fic or something). Lets see, other stuff to mention. Oh yeah, DDR in this part. Ignore a few minor um, shall we say, plot hole-like-things. I'll make a note of them during the fice.  
  
Oh, and I'm not sure if there is a basement at the game store Yugi's grandpa runs, but there is now! ^^  
  
~~~  
  
Of course, everyone crowded around Seto, who was now talking to and paying the FedEx men. Thanks to the fairly generous tips Seto gave them, they probably wouldn't need to work for a few months. After they unpacked what they bought, collected their money and left, Seto smiled serenely.  
  
"We might not have any more games to have our contest with," Seto began, and was cut off by the manager.  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
Seto glared at the manager, and then continued on, "So we will finish our contest by getting rid of all our tickets - they no longer matter now -"  
  
This time Bakura interrupted Seto. "You're only saying that because you have none! You did this all on purpose, didn't you?" he said, scowling.  
  
"It's not like I paid you guys to destroy the machines," Seto replied airily, scaring the crap out of everyone. Yugi had to wonder what had put Seto in such a good mood.  
  
"So then, um," Ryou finally asked, "What are we doing now instead?"  
  
Seto grinned triumphantly. "We are going to have a competition." He indicated the machines covered by curtains, which he pulled away, revealing three shiny, brand new, Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) machines. Everyone else blinked several times in shock. "We're going to compete in DDR."  
  
For a full three and a quarter minutes, no one could say anything. They all looked at Seto like he was wearing a lime green t-shirt, and nothing else. It just seemed so not like Seto to bring up this arcade game as the final competition between them all.  
  
Amusingly enough, it was Yugi who finally broke the silence. "Seto, thanks! I think this is an awesome idea! I love this game!"  
  
Everyone, of course, now turned to Yugi, who continued, "Since grandfather has the game shop, he has one of these machines in the basement. I play it every now and then. . . . I'm not that good, but I'm ok . . . and I think this will be fun!"  
  
And then Ryou spoke up as well, "I've seen this game a few times too." He smiled softly. Bakura rolled his eyes with Malik, and Malik decided to voice their opinion of the game.  
  
"I think I could beat you all at this blindfolded with my hands tied to my ankles," said Malik confidently. Bakura nodded to show his agreement. They both had never played the game before, let alone even heard about it.  
  
Mokuba had nothing to say about it, so Seto spoke up again. "Anyhow. We'll draw names to see who goes against each other in a simple elimination competition."  
  
"What does the winner get?" Bakura demanded immediately.  
  
"The special prize, of course," Seto responded just as quickly.  
  
"In other words," Mokuba whispered loudly, "Seto has no clue what he's going to give out as a prize so you just have to put up with him for now, and if you win you can probably demand anything you want from him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mokuba! That is not true!" A scowl accompanied Seto's face.  
  
"It isn't?" Mokuba replied, a hint of teasing in his voice, "Then what is the special prize you speak so highly about?"  
  
"It's a secret," answered Seto, his tone taking on a slightly defensive note. This tone of voice was only heard from Seto in situations like this, when Mokuba had the upper hand.  
  
"Fine, fine," Mokuba backed down, for now. He was interested to play the game.  
  
Seto made a show of pulling out a hat from out of nowhere (really, it was on the table behind him, but that table didn't exist either.) with little slips of paper in it. "Everyone, pick a name. If you pick yourself, pick again, of course." He paused. "Actually, in this case, it doesn't matter, so don't worry."  
  
Everyone picked a name. Nobody got their own name, so at least that didn't confuse them. So they stood, patiently, waiting for Seto to explain how this was going to work. Obviously they couldn't just play against the persons name they drew, because what was the chance of them all getting corresponding names? Finally, Seto noticed their confusion, and explained "Now, just write down the name you have on this chart, in any order. Just do it in a line."  
  
He produced a piece of paper, once again, out of nowhere. Really. Well, in any case, everyone wrote down the names they held in their hands.  
  
"Ah! Me against Yugi!" Malik crowed happily, "Guess who's going to kick -"  
  
"And I'm against Ryou," Bakura said, cutting Malik off. It was, after all, a PG rated fic, and -  
  
"And I'm against Seto," Mokuba smirked, efficiently cutting off the breaking of the fourth wall that was taking place.  
  
Yami blinked. "I'm against myself?" He paused, then noticed, "Oh, I'm lucky, I get to go straight against whoever wins between Bakura and Ryou."  
  
"Lucky bastard," muttered Malik.  
  
"PG, PG," Yugi muttered in reply. Nobody commented. And the game began. (Mostly because if they waited too long, they'd never get any cake!)  
  
So, first, Yugi and Malik got up on the DDR machine. Malik was confident as ever, and Yugi was smiling his innocent smile. "You can pick the song," Yugi said, smiling up at Malik. Malik had to look away, lest he be taken in by the innocence of Yugi. That would undoubtedly break his concentration, and he needed that to win. Of course.  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
The game started, and both of them selected heavy as their mood for playing. "Have you ever played before, Malik-chan?" Yugi asked adorably.  
  
'The little brat is certainly trying to ruin my concentration with all his cuteness!' Malik scowled to himself. "I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Ok," smiled Yugi. Yami smirked, watching as Yugi used his unbelievably cuteness to get Malik worked up, so that Malik would undoubtedly lose. Of course.  
  
"I pick." Malik muttered to himself, looking for a song. Finally, he found a song that sounded cool. Having never played the game before, he didn't care about any of the information on the screen. It barely even registered.  
  
"Are you sure you want to pick this song?" Yugi asked, smiling sweetly. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head to the side, ending up looking so adorable that even a rampaging murderer would have stopped to say 'awwww' and pat him on the spiky haired head.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Malik replied quickly, forcing himself not to look at Yugi. 'Stupid kid with stupid 'cuteness' powers.'  
  
A few seconds later, everyone's jaw dropped as Yugi began hitting the arrows faster than most of them could follow, and Malik looked blankly at the screen.  
  
The song Malik had selected was Paranoia Survivor Max. He had picked it because he thought it sounded weird, and slightly insane-like. It suited his personality, but that was all. The speed, and the sudden slowing down, messed him up even when he began to hit a few arrows.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Malik, the song ended. Yugi brushed back his bangs and smiled again at Malik. "You should have looked first at the song information," he said sincerely. "That was a ten foot song, which means it's one of the hardest songs in the game. I'm sorry you picked it. Good game."  
  
Malik said nothing, but turned away. And then suddenly he turned back. And pulled out the millennium rod. And stabbed the DDR machine several times. After a few sparks were emitted, and the machine stopped smoking, Malik smirked. "Finally."  
  
Everyone else didn't even bother to blink, because by now they expected it from Malik. And like Seto said, "That's why I got several machines."  
  
Without bothering to clear the first one aside (much to the dismay of the manager, of course, who was now sighing, realizing there was simply nothing he could do about this group. That, and Seto WAS paying him enough that he could retire and move to Oregon. Why Oregon? Because Florida was overcrowded with plenty of people was it was.)  
  
So the next machine was set up, and this time, Bakura and Ryou stepped up to the machine. Ryou knew that although he possessed much of the same cuteness as Yugi, he couldn't use that to his advantage as well as Yugi could. But still, he smiled sweetly at Bakura. "Go ahead, pick the song."  
  
"I would have anyway," replied Bakura. It wasn't a mean comment, it was simply a statement. Ryou smiled again. Bakura took a moment to learn from Malik's mistake, and looked at how hard the song was before starting. He, however, was also on heavy mode.  
  
So he picked a song that looked fairly easy.  
  
"Are you ready?" The machine asked. The song began.  
  
Bakura was a good learner. He picked up on the game right away, hitting all of the arrows easily, even when there were two at a time.  
  
"How'd he get so good?" fumed Malik.  
  
"I'm just good, that's why," Bakura said, smirking.  
  
Mokuba whispered something into Yugi's ear. Yugi smiled, and nodded. No one noticed.  
  
Suddenly, the song sped up, and Bakura was forced to grab onto the bar to finish the song, but he still managed to finish it.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," Ryou said, sincerely. " 'A' is a pretty tough song."  
  
Since Bakura didn't fail the first song, they got to play another song. This time, Bakura was feeling pretty confident. He selected a song that had an exotic feel to it. Exotic Ethnic.  
  
Ryou, who played with Yugi every now and then was not as good as the shorter boy. He had a bit of trouble with the song. And Bakura was doing fairly well, for his first time. (Author Note: Please don't ask how anyone can do Heavy Level for their first time. We'll just assume that Bakura really is just that good).  
  
Bakura smirked. The final scores came on the screen. He had beaten Ryou by just a couple hundred points.  
  
"Good job," sighed Ryou, hugging his yami. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Bakura glared at Ryou because of the hug, but he was happy he won. "I always win."  
  
"If I had been playing against you, you would have lost!" Malik said.  
  
"Only in your dreams," replied Bakura, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Mine and Seto's turn now!" Mokuba said loudly, before there could be a fight between Malik and Bakura. The two of them glared at each other, but then finally looked away and sat down on the ground, turning their heads away from each other.  
  
"Big brother," Mokuba said, "Of course you get to choose the song." Mokuba knew for a fact he couldn't win against his brother. But he had a plan. It was a devious plan. It involved Yugi. Of course, how could a plan using Yugi be devious? Well, you're just about to find out.  
  
Yugi made his way to the machine, and smiled at Seto. "May I choose a song for you guys?"  
  
"Of course not," Seto replied. He didn't even glance at Yugi.  
  
'Meh, my amazing plan did not work!' Mokuba thought sadly to himself. 'I was, of course, going to use Yugi's cuteness against my big brother, but that did not work. Well, crap.'  
  
So, Seto choose a song. Trip Machine, to be exact. It was a fairly hard song, and Mokuba knew he was in trouble.  
  
And the sad thing was, it gave Seto great pride to win this time. (Because, although he would never let anyone know, and deny it until his death, Mokuba had beaten Seto in every other game they played, including Duel Monsters.)  
  
"I am sorry to fail you," Yugi said, sadly. It made the entire room feel gloomy, just because he was sad.  
  
"It is not your fault," Mokuba said. Yugi smiled, and suddenly the room was happy again.  
  
It was kind of scary.  
  
But while that was happening, Bakura was getting ready to go up against Yami.  
  
"I shall, of course, win." Yami said seriously.  
  
"You'll do no such thing," Bakura replied, just as seriously.  
  
"Are you ready?" Yami said without hesitation.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
The two stood poised, facing each other, and then, with lightning fast speed, moved their hands, until they were once again still.  
  
"Scissors."  
  
"Rock."  
  
Yami smirked. "Rock beats scissors, I win, I get to pick the song."  
  
"All that just to pick a song," muttered Mokuba in awe.  
  
Yami searched through the songs for awhile before picking a good song with a strong pulsing beat, R3. It wasn't too hard.  
  
Bakura took the time to smirk again. "I'll so win."  
  
"You wish."  
  
The song began, and they played, matching each other arrow for arrow. In fact, it got so boring that Yugi and the others decided to go get some cake while they waited. And Bakura and Yami played song after song; going through many songs, from Paranoia Evil to Butterfly, to Afronova (which Malik perked up at, as the song was cool to him) and Kakumei (which Ryou liked a lot).  
  
Well, actually, they were going to try to get some cake.  
  
But it kinda turns out that the squirrel drinking the pop at the beginning of the day had decided to get some friends. And these squirrels were kinda devouring the ($452.53 chocolate with vanilla frosting and green gourmet sprinkles) up.  
  
Malik blinked. Yugi blinked. Ryou blinked. Mokuba blinked. Seto even blinked.  
  
But the squirrels didn't disappear.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Let's just go back, shall we?" said Ryou finally.  
  
"Um, yeah, I wanna see what song they're playing now," Yugi said, "It sounds adorable." (at this point, Bakura and Yami were even playing annoying cute songs like Pink Dinosaur.)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went back to where the DDR machines were. And didn't say anything for a long time, as they were way too disturbed.  
  
"Hey, Seto, what IS the great prize anyway?" Mokuba asked Seto again.  
  
"It's a surprise," Seto replied immediately.  
  
"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Mokuba asked over and over again.  
  
"Fine, fine," Seto scowled. Mokuba could keep that up all day if he wanted. Seto knew from experience. ("But Seto, you promised you'd get me ice cream. You promised you promised you promised!" all day until Seto finally went buy Mokuba a chocolate ice cream bar.)  
  
"The secret prize, was, of course, a trip to KaibaLand. For FREE."  
  
Everyone blinked yet again.  
  
"You're kidding, right, Seto?" Mokuba finally asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course not!" Seto said. To him, KaibaLand was the greatest place in the world, certainly.  
  
Mokuba sighed.  
  
And so, finally, when Bakura and Yami passed out from playing too much DDR, everyone decided the prize was not worth it and headed back to the limo, to begin the journey home. Yugi had had a good birthday party though, and he was happy. That made Mokuba happy too, which in turn made Seto happy. Since Yugi was happy, Ryou was happy. And Yami and Bakura were passed out, so they didn't count.  
  
But what really made it worth it, decided Mokuba, when he looked back on it, days from now, was that out of the corner of his eye, as he glanced back at the Chuck. E. Cheese's one last time, he saw the squirrels all climb up onto trees, and simultaneously, salute him, and everyone else.  
  
~THE END.  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha *cry* That ending sucked, don't you think????  
  
Well, that's all for now! 


End file.
